


we're looking for something dumb to do

by buckycap (tomlindaughters)



Category: EXO (Band), SHINee
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, That's it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 17:31:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9248408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomlindaughters/pseuds/buckycap
Summary: taemin wants to marry jongin. so he does something about it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this is CRAP but i'm posting it anyways because i said i would. i didn't even proofread it jfdsahgjkld whatever!!! 
> 
> based on [this](https://twitter.com/jacksehuns/status/804789049391255556) tweet. blame ali for this!!!
> 
> title comes from marry you by bruno mars, obviously, because my working title "i don't know what the fuck this is" didn't flow off the tongue as easily
> 
> anyways. enjoy hehe.

“You know, you really don’t have to go if you don’t want to.”

 

Jongin is standing in front of the mirror in the bathroom, trying to make sense of the bowtie around his neck. Taemin is next to him, pausing his eyeshadow application to give Jongin an exasperated look.

 

“For the last time, I’ll be fine. I want to go.”

 

Jongin knows this he’s lying, that Taemin is generally uncomfortable in the presence of large parties of people he doesn’t know, but he decides to drop it. The party would really suck without Taemin there, and Jongin is nothing if not selfish. He knows they’ll be glued to each others sides anyways, so it won’t be that big of a deal. 

 

Taemin finishes his makeup and takes pity on Jongin, who still hasn’t figured out his bowtie, and starts to tie it for him. When he’s done, he brushes off imaginary lint off Jongin’s shoulders and then pulls him down for a kiss. It starts soft and sweet but Taemin quickly seeks out Jongin’s tongue with his own. Jongin has to pull away after a moment and compose himself.

 

“Keep that up and we’ll never leave.” Jongin says with amusement. He suspects that was Taemin’s ulterior motive. Taemin just smiles and walks out of the bathroom. Jongin can hear chuckling when he’s is out of eyesight and he shakes his head and smiles to himself. That man is going to be the death of him, and Jongin wouldn’t want it any other way.

 

“I’m waiting on you, now!” Taemin yells from what sounds like the front door of the apartment. Jongin grabs his phone and goes to meet him.

 

When they get to the party, It’s already in full swing. Jongin leads them around, exchanging pleasantries with his co-workers, introducing them to Taemin and making small talk. About an hour passes, they’ve each had a few drinks and the room is getting stuffy so they both wordlessly start making their way to the balcony. 

 

The outside is empty, thankfully, so Jongin and Taemin finally get a silent moment to themselves. They rest against the railing, Taemin folding into Jongin’s side. Jongin wraps his arm around him, rubbing his arm up and down to keep Taemin warm, enjoying the feel of his velvet jacket. Taemin presses a kiss to the underside of Jongin’s jaw, and Jongin feels a small shiver pass through him. 

“I’m glad you came with me. Another hour of this and then we can go home, okay?” Jongin says, burying his nose into Taemin’s hair. Taemin just hums in agreement. Jongin can sense there’s something he wants to say, so he pulls away a little so he can see him clearly. Taemin has a soft smile on his face, so he knows he’s not upset, but he still wants to know.

 

“What’s up? Are you having fun tonigh-”

 

“Marry me.” says Taemin. He’s so confident, his voice doesn’t shake, he doesn’t stutter at all. Jongin’s entire world stops.

 

“Wh-What? What did you just say?”

 

“I said ‘marry me.’” Taemin still has that smile on his face. Jongin feels like his heart is gonna beat straight out of his body and he thinks he might cry. No, he’s definitely already crying. Taemin reaches inside his suit jacket and pulls out a small box, and Jongin definitely loses it. He lets out a sob and covers his mouth, begging his knees to not give out on him. Taemin just looks like he’s about to laugh, but he gets on one knee and opens the box. Inside is a beautiful platinum band, gleaming in the low light. Jongin reaches out with shaking hands and picks up the ring from where it’s nestled in the velvet and looks at Taemin. He realizes he hasn’t said anything, and while Taemin doesn’t look nervous at all, Jongin knows he probably wants an answer.

 

“Yes. Yes, of course.” Jongin manages to choke out, the tears still flowing freely. He can’t manage any more than those words, but it seems to be just fine for Taemin, who gets off his knee and takes the ring from Jongin. He slides it on his ring finger and then slides his hands to either side of Jongin’s neck, pulling him down for a kiss. 

 

“Were you surprised?” Taemin asks, and Jongin can see now that he’s got tears in his eyes too. 

 

“Are you kidding me? Yes. Jesus. How did you keep this a secret? You’re awful at keeping secrets. How long have you had this planned?” Jongin is rushing all his words together, but he doesn’t care. He keeps staring at his hand. He’s ENGAGED. Holy shit.

 

“I bought the ring a year ago. Been waiting for the right time. You like it, right? It fits okay?”

 

“It’s perfect. You’re perfect. We’re engaged! Oh my God. I love you so much.” Jongin says. He doesn’t really know what he’s saying anymore. It doesn’t matter. He kisses Taemin like it’s the first time and the last time. He holds him so tight, intent on never letting go. He never has to anymore. They’re getting married. 

 

“Thank you. Thank you for saying yes. I can’t wait to be yours for the rest of my life.” Taemin whispers against Jongin’s lips, their foreheads resting together. They kiss again, letting all their feelings pour out between them.

 

“Can we go home? I wanna go home and celebrate properly. Please?” Jongin whines.

 

“Yes. They’ll understand if we don’t say goodbye right? Once you explain.”

 

“Who cares. We’re leaving.”

  
They smile. 


End file.
